


April.

by Sofyzin



Series: How Skeppy got his boyfriend to try out a lot of different kinks. [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accessories, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Chocker, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Harness, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Sex Toys, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofyzin/pseuds/Sofyzin
Summary: Zakitten:Darl, where are you? It's already eight in the evening ... [20:02]Darebear:traffic jam ... I'll be there soon (hopefully soon) t_t [20:02]I bought our favorite pizza though !!! and wine :) [20:02]Zakitten:okay [20:03]I have something for you [20:03]do you want a spoiler? [20:03]Darebear:interesting-interesting [20:04]come on [20:04]Zakitten:[2 attachments] [20:07];) [20:07]
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: How Skeppy got his boyfriend to try out a lot of different kinks. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011141
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	April.

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided not to them in chronological order and I had this one ready for months so...

Zakitten:  
Darl, where are you? It's already eight in the evening ...[20:02]

Darebear:  
traffic jam ... I'll be there soon (hopefully soon) t_t [20:02]  
I bought our favorite pizza though !!! and wine :) [20:02]

Zakitten:  
okay [20:03]  
I have something for you [20:03]  
do you want a spoiler? [20:03]

Darebear:  
interesting-interesting [20:04]  
come on [20:04]

Zakitten:  
[2 attachments] [20:07]  
;) [20:07]

Darryl doesn't hesitate to open the photos Zak sent him. And the only thought that comes into his head is... No, nothing comes into his head at all. Because in front of him he sees a photo of Zak's beautiful tan collarbones, along which delicate gold chains are flowing down neatly, mixed with some black stones. Something very similar to a chain belt. And Darryl doesn't know what attracts him more - the collarbones, which he wants to kiss right now, or this beautiful decoration. When Darryl opens the second photo, he immediately realizes that he urgently needs to go home. Because there is a small white box on the photo, in which there are black handcuffs, a blue, almost transparent dildo, a couple of cans of lubricant, several shiny anal plugs and... an incredibly beautiful choker-collar of red color from several thin straps - with a metal ring in the middle, connecting the choker to a leather leash.

Darryl. Needs. To. Get. Home. Now.

His shock is interrupted by an incoming video call from Zak. Darryl takes the call and puts the phone on the stand next to the steering wheel. The younger appears on the screen, sitting at the bar in the kitchen.

"Hi, how are you?" Zak smiles, ruffling his black hair. He knows what he does to him, that little brat.

"I'm a little shocked, to be honest," Darryl says after driving a few meters and stopping behind a traffic light. For the next five minutes, the stream of cars will stand still once again.

"Aww, really?" Zak giggles teasingly. Little brat. Riling him up while he is in the car. "I am so glad that I still have the ability to make you shocked!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Darryl grumbles but smiles at the phone. "You haven't stretched yourself yet, have you?"

"Mmm, no."

"That's right. Don't touch yourself, okay? You will do it in front of me."

Apparently, their little evening gala dinner is postponed until late at night.

—————

"I was about to go to bed," Zak sighs, meeting Darryl with a teasing kiss. The elder takes off his shoes and goes straight to the kitchen to unload the groceries and alcohol from the bags.

"Wait in the living room," Darryl quickly replies, and then disappears into the bathroom. Sex is sex, but there is no way he is doing it without having a shower after being out.

Standing under the hot running water, Darryl tries his best not to think about Zak so as not to get horny ahead of time. But the attempts are in vain - a pop-up picture of Zak obediently kneeling and letting him fuck his warm mouth makes Daryl cock stand up. No, Darryl won't end up coming just from his fantasies. It's not his style.

He hastily dried himself off with a towel and, running into the bedroom, changes into something more presentable. Black skinny pants and a regular black shirt.

"Dressed like going to a funeral, by golly," his father would say stereotypically, Darry thinks. Well, it's not his fault he loves wearing black clothes.

In the living room he is greeted by a, for once silent Zak, his back to the panoramic window overlooking the darkness outside. He looks at the rings on him and is thinking about something.

"Why did you suddenly decide to do this?" Darryl asks as he walks over to the younger. He gently runs his palm from the hip to the shoulders.

"I wanted to make you a special gift... Master?" Zak closes his eyes and clings closer to Darryl. And Darryl leans forward and strokes the younger's neck, saying:

"Oh, I don't like officialdom today. Just use my name today. Okay, my sweet?"

"So, no Masters or Sirs and so on?"

"Yeah. That's correct. I prefer you using my name today. Plus..." Darryl whispers, unbuttoning Zak's shirt halfway down and then kissing his bottom lip, "My name on your lips always sounds so much nicer. Well, I think it's time we stop with the preludes... So, Zak, do you know exactly what you are doing today? Are you sure you agree to give yourself to me under my responsibility and my control? I need a clear answer."

"Yes, Darryl. I understand and I agree."

"Okay, then let's start with the simplest, let's call it a warm-up. Hmm... how about you show me how you can play with yourself? Right here on this expensive carpet? Will you be a good boy for me?"

"Y-yes, Darryl."

Darryl smiles as he walks over to the table where all the stuff that Zak bought is and pulls out from the box a glass dildo, it's shimmering slightly with an iridescent blue; strawberry-flavored lubricant; and the most beautiful thing among the rest, a red choker. It looks even more beautiful live. When Darryl turns around to hand over the selected things to Zak, the smaller is already standing in the middle of the living room fixing his hair. His shirt is almost unbuttoned and hastily tied on his stomach, the very same chain harness that looks divine on the dark honey skin of the younger, and... black lace panties with a suspender belt. Darryl is slightly shocked again. An incredible combination. Darryl is pleased to know that Zak bought these things himself. For him.

"So handsome," he says, leaving a light palm touch on his waist. "I'll put the choker on you myself, okay?"

Zak nods and walks over to the mirror cabinet with Darryl. The older steps behind the younger and, looking at the reflection, quickly snaps the clasp. Zak looks great. He fucking looks perfect.

"Looks good for you, Zak. Chokers are made for your neck, and this one is especially ... Well, I'll be right back, and you get ready, baby."

Darryl disappears into the kitchen for a second to pour himself some pomegranate juice. And get some for Zak too. He also grabs some water and a chocolate bar for after the sex. Pomegranate juice is what they use to feel fancy... because they do not drink during or before sex.

Back in the living room, Darryl sees Zak on the floor, pouring lubricant onto his fingers. And then he frowns funny when he overdoes it with the liquid. A wonderful picture.

"I want to look at you from the side," Darryl says, sitting down on a large ottoman two meters away from Zak and taking a sip of juice from his glass. "Just don't get too carried away, okay? And do not dare to finish ahead of time, otherwise today you will be left without my cock inside you. Is it clear to you, Zak?"

"Mhm... " Zak mumbles, too focused and too excited to give a comprehensible answer.

"Louder and clearer, Zak. This is not the whisper challenge."

"Yes, Darryl. It's clear to me."

"Good boy. Then get started."

Darryl cracks his neck and sits back, so he can see Zak the best he can. Zak is almost lying on the floor, some lubricant dripping from him, an artificial penis that the younger holds tightly in one hand, and using the other hand he begins to slowly stretch himself. Darryl watches as Zak pushes back the back of his underwear, his long fingers are mercilessly smeared with lube, as the middle finger is added to the ring finger a few minutes later. He watches as Zak constantly licks his lips and opens his mouth as his own movements become sharper. Darryl sees the swollen head of Zak's dick protruding from under the hem of her translucent panties and literally begging to be let out. He hears soft moans and sweet, lovely sighs. His pants feel fucking cramped, and he really wants to see Zak completely under him. But he has to wait a little longer, he wants to enjoy this little show. Darryl takes another sip of juice and says:

"Enough. I hope you've stretched yourself enough. Now, it's time for you to use your pretty dildo. Show me how you can handle this thing, kitty."

Zak immediately pulls out his slippery fingers and grips for the transparent toy. His hands are shaking and it makes it difficult for him to do it right away, but Zak tries his best. When he feels a pleasant and slightly cool friction inside, he exhales with relief and gets down to business. At first, it absorbs only half - with slow movements, leisurely and restrained. Fucking himself this way is not something new for Zak - when either Darryl or Zak leave to for a few days to visit family, he has to have a little fun with himself out of boredom. Several times he even sent Darryl short videos of thirty to forty seconds, where right in front of the camera, in nothing but Darryl's T-shirt, riding a rubber dick in front of their huge balcony and showing the older's name to the whole apartment. And he signed it like "Can't wait to ride you like this, Darebear." In response to this, Darryl always sent a few shocked emoticons (O_o) and a bunch of colorful hearts, and after a pause - the same short video, where he pushes his last strength into his palm and ends powerfully right in the salon of his brand-new Mercedes-Benz, because "Zak Ahmed, because of you, I had to disgracefully escape from the family meeting under the guise of not feeling well." But what Zak loved most about his family trips was that the older always video called him from his hotel room. They chatted for hours, cooked in front of each other, discussed plans for the next weekend. The younger even occasionally involved the indignant Rocco and the happy Lucy in the conversation, or rather, he simply dragged the dogs to him so that Darryl could see him too. Most of the time, their conversations ended with the usual good-night wishes - Darryl was tired and Zak was busy editing. But sometimes, when both had the desire and the time, it all ended with fucking sex on the phone. God bless modern technology for this opportunity. If Zak had been told a few years ago that he would jerk off or fuck himself over the video calls while watching his boyfriend do the same, he would have laughed in their faces. Zak never thought his life would turn upside down when he met Darryl by applying to be stuff on his server as a troll.

But what is happening now is pretty... unusual for Zak. Because jumping on a dildo in front of a phone camera is one thing, but hammering it into yourself next to Darryl, who sits across from him and stares like one second, and he himself starts fucking Zak into this fucking one thousand dollar fluffy carpet, is absolutely other. Darryl is literally devouring him with his gaze, while putting his hand into his pants and caressing himself. Between the buildup of movement inside his ass and his own moans, Zak thinks about how he likes it. He enjoys fucking himself with a slippery dildo and while Darryl is watching him intently in person. He likes to rest his forehead on his wrist, where hangs the bracelet that Darryl brought him as a present; he likes to lift his ass and wiggle his hips in rhythm with the hand with which he guides the toy. He fucking likes it so much that there is absolutely no need to touch his own cock.

"I want to hear you moan, Zak." Darryl says hoarsely as he unzips his pants completely. "I love it so much when you moan."

Zak likes Darryl's tone. He pronounces every word demandingly, but with a certain amount of tenderness. Zak accelerates, literally driving a dildo into himself to the core and not understanding where the difference between reality and his fantasy's is. Zak constantly changes the angle of penetration and spreads his legs slightly. Zak does it roughly, mixing hoarse gasps and drawn-out moans. Zak isn't shy about pushing himself to a dangerous line that Darryl asked him not to cross. Zak never really knew how to control his orgasm, but this time he's really trying. He tries not to cum until Darryl tells him to stop. But after a while, Zak feels the urgent need for Darryl's cock inside him. Artificial is, of course, not bad, but the older member is much cooler. Much bigger and nicer and warmer than this pathetic excuse. And just thinking about it makes Zak feel a pleasant pull in his lower abdomen. Zak closes his eyes and imagines how now, instead of a bluish dildo, he is being fucked by his boyfriend. He imagines Darryl pushing into him nonstop and stroking his sides. And the words of Darryl continuing to praise Zak for "trying so hard" and "looking perfect" just add fuel to the fire. Zak slows his hand down, imagining Darryl kissing him on the neck, whispering various compliments, and... he cums. Feelings of relief are mixed with feelings of shame. Zak disobeyed Darryl. Damn it.

"I was hoping you could still get over your desire," Darryl sighs sadly as he sets his empty glass down on the table, then rises off the ottoman and rolls up his sleeves a bit and squats next to Zak. "I am disappointed. Good boys don't do that, you know?"

"Sorry, I... I didn't mean to." Zak lets go of the toy, leaving it in his ass, as he falls onto the carpet and squeezes it with his fingers. "I just thought about you, your... and how are you ... damn... I want your..."

Zak is confused in his own thoughts, unable to put the letters into the right sentence. His tongue twists treacherously, and Zak swallows nervously. Darryl picks up the ring of the choker with two fingers and lifts his head slightly.

"Use your words, Zak," he says softly. "I do not understand you. What exactly do you want?"

"Your dick, Darryl. Please, I want your cock in me so badly," this time the younger articulates more clearly, licking his lips. "I thought about how you fuck me, and..."

Darryl grins. Zak watches as he leans closer and strokes his cheek with his thumb and exhales almost into his lips.

"Do you think after you came on our carpet, you deserve it?"

"N-no...?"

"Be bolder and louder, Zak. Tell your boyfriend why exactly you don't deserve my dick?" The older asks, moving his fingers down to the leather leash.

"Because I broke your order and came, Darryl."

"That's better. Good boy. I appreciate the fact that my puppy is able to admit his mistakes. But you understand that I won't leave it be so easy? Do you understand that every violation is followed by a punishment?"

"Yes, I understand."

Zak looks into Darryl's eyes and sees a small fire that is about to turn into a huge fireplace. Darryl smiles. Zak freezes.

"You know, I really love your voice, and you love to make me hear it. But today you will have to sacrifice it for your whim. I think this is a worthy exchange. And what do you think?"

Zak swears with all the swear words in existence in his head, because that's the second thing he does not know how to control while having sex with Darryl. His voice. Zak likes to moan loudly, sigh, call Darryl's name and ask for more. Zak realizes that it will be much more difficult than holding his own orgasm, but the urge to feel Darryl in himself is much stronger.

"Ok, Darryl." Zak reaches for the kiss, leaning forward, but Darryl pulls away emotionlessly and walks towards the white box.

"Then get out that poor dildo out of yourself, pup, and hop on the bed. And take off your shirt already, it only gets in the way."

Zak obediently does whatever Darryl told him and proceeds to wait. There is now an unpleasant emptiness in the ass, the remains of sperm are dripping down the stomach, and the red inscription "Fucked up" flashes in front of his eyes. Zak quietly watches the elder unbutton the top buttons on his shirt, as he puts aside the gray belt, cracks his neck again and straightens his auburn hair, and then pulls the handcuffs and a new jar of lubricant out of the box.

"Just to be sure. So I can see your beautiful hands,'' Darryl says, placing black handcuffs with silver in front of Zak. "Furthermore. Your punishment isn't just limited to voice suppression. I will count out loud every loud sound you make, including words and sentences, should you ever feel like talking. I have great hearing, you know that. I will tell you from when and until when you should be silent. If the number goes over twenty, then I have to stop and leave you with nothing. I don't want to do this to you, but I see no other way out. Are we clear, Zak?"

"Yes, Darryl," Zak says faking confidence.

"You catch everything on the fly, well done."

Darryl gives Zak a weightless kiss on his bottom lip, and the younger one melts at the touch. Zak didn't even think he'd need it that badly. He leans forward and kisses back, a little more assertively, like he's trying to stop Darryl from leaving for just a few seconds. Zak prepares for Darryl to immediately pull away and say that in this situation, they don't have time for anything more sensual than a light touch. But Darryl stays where he is and kisses him softly, like he apologizes for what the younger will experience later. They kiss slowly, calmly. Zak relaxes a little.

"I'll take care of you, puppy. I will make sure we both feel good, I promise. I will treat you the way you deserve. I'll show you what you deserve. But don't forget that you can use the safeword at any time if you don't like something or you feel bad, okay? And now ... the knee-elbow position, Zak." Darryl says as they finish kissing, and then carefully ties the handcuffs around Zak's wrists, checking to see if anything is crushing him. Zak obediently gets into position, rests his head on the pillow and stretches his arms out in front of him.

"All good?" Zak asks, watching Darryl with peripheral vision. His boyfriend takes off his pants and immediately crawls up to him. Out of the corner of his eye, the younger man catches sight of Darryl's fully erect cock, so wet and hard, and a long-awaited realization slips through his head: the fun is about to begin, now Darryl will do what Zak needs so badly.

"More than good. Just bend a little. Yes, that's it." Darryl runs his hand across Zak's buttocks approvingly. "So obedient, I like it."

"I'm trying, Darryl," Zak whispers, flinching slightly at the touch.

And in the next instant, he feels Darryl pouring cool lubricant on him and leisurely massaging his already stretched muscle ring with his thumb. He lets out a soft groan, to which Darryl says:

"Shh-shh. From now on, be a good boy and be quiet, okay? You don't want to upset me again, do you?"

"Mmm, no."

After a few more seconds, he can feel the warm head... Darryl is teasing him with insolently. Zak involuntarily leans back, showing that he's ready and begging to start. But Darryl is in no hurry - he pushes in only a few centimeters and hardly moves. Zak moves his hips again, trying to feel something more, but Darryl doesn't react again, and Zak then exclaims impatiently:

"Please, Darryl, stop teasing me and fuck me right now! Please, I can't wait any longer..."

"One," Darryl says firmly and loudly.

Damn, he completely forgot.

"I told you to be quiet, Zak."

"Sorry, Da-"

"Two. This is the second time, my love. Eighteen left, and then you will have to satisfy yourself."

Zak gets out of the situation simply - shows Darryl an "Okay" gesture. Darryl chuckles and, after a while, pushes halfway through. And Zak finally smiles, staring at the evening sky through the window. He can even see the searchlights of a plane flying by. Pretty. Zak can feel Darryl's palms everywhere; he palms his buttocks, strokes his hips, controls him by pulling him around the waist. Zak feels so good and thrilled with every measured push that he doesn't immediately notice how Darryl completely lowers his underwear, leaving only his belt, and takes off his already unbuttoned shirt and throws it towards the chair. And when Darryl walks in full length, Zak can't hold back a few loud groans. They are followed by the equally loud "three, four, five," in Darryl's clear and serious voice. A voice that penetrates the skin and causes a herd of goosebumps, like an electric charge. Fuck, this turns Zak on. He can feel his own cock twitching again. Yes, to finish twice in a row in half an hour... that would be an achievement. But Zak tries to drive away such thoughts. Even though Darryl hasn't asked not to do it right now, he still doesn't want to cum too early.

Gradually, the atmosphere begins to heat up even more. Darryl thrusts get faster and deeper, Zak knees buckle, trying to drown his groans in the silk pillow becomes a challenge, saliva drips straight onto the fabric, and tears of pleasure appear in the corners of his eyes. Zak moans several times in a row - loud and drawn-out - as Darryl leans into his neck, pressing his chest against his back. The countdown continues through the apartment and Zak's choked whispers continue.

Darryl doesn't spare Zak today - he starts to take him roughly, fucking him into the soft bed and holding onto the covers with one hand. Zak can feel the other hand in his matted and damp hair. Rough Darryl is so fucking awesome, Zak thinks. Rough Darryl does unimaginable things.

"Eleven, twelve ..." Darryl is too attentive - even completely immersed in such a seemingly disordered process, he continues to count every groan and remain with a clear consciousness. And this is important.

His hair falls over his eyes, and his hands are gradually numb, but Zak has long given a damn. Zak only cares about Darryl , who doesn't seem to get tired at all and whose cock hits the right place perfectly. Darryl, who is now moaning right on the neck, somewhere near the choker, and kisses wet on the earlobe, clinging to the earring with his teeth.

"Color, Zak," Darryl breathes out, slowing down.

The younger doesn't react to Darryl's phrase because he has no strength to speak at all. Darryl doesn't like this - he jerks hard and stops.

"I ask you to tell me the color. How many times should I repeat my question, Zak?"

"G-green," Zak whispers, inhaling more air through his mouth. "Green, Darryl."

"Good boy. Do you remember the importance of color? There is no need to delay the answer when I ask you this, okay?"

Zak nods. Of course, he remembers.

"You know," Darryl says, finally returning to his usual rhythm, and runs his palm over the younger's stomach, lightly touching the head of his cock. Zak whines softly. Darryl doesn't notice, "We completely forgot that we are fucking in front of the mirror cabinet. I want you to take a look at yourself."

Darryl grabs Zak's hair lightly and turns his head. For the first few seconds, everything is early, and he is feeling like he is floating - he sees only the faint outline of himself and Darryl. But, having blinked, he begins to peer into the reflection. Darryl, who straightens his back and runs his fingers over Zak's waist, continuing to move in him. Zak feels himself relaxing under Darryl and pulling his arms to his chest. He sees his fucked out and red face, which spreads into a grimace of pleasure; disheveled hair, a drop of sweat trickling down the cheekbones, lips glistening with saliva, a slightly twisted choker, leash slid to one side. Zak looks fucking fucked out. And he really likes it.

Thinking about it and feeling Darryl slow down again, Zak sighs loudly and sobs. And then - "fifteen, sixteen". Zak sighs again and hears another number again. And his sounds die down. Darryl reaches for the younger's hair and holds his head, continuing his pleasant movements. Zak has almost no strength left - he just gasps for air and, closes his eyes, bites his lower lip. He feels so good.

"No, Zak, don't even think about closing your eyes," Darryl says with a low undertone, leaning towards Zak's neck. "Just look at yourself. So beautiful, sensitive, wet, in need of his boyfriend cock. And all - for me. Only for me..."

Darryl kisses Zak on the earlobe, sighing contentedly, then runs wet lips down his cheekbone. Without looking away from the reflection in the mirror, Zak catches Darryl's languid gaze on himself, eye to eye. The habitual green turned into an unusual emerald. A hopeless abyss of the deepest ocean. Darryl looks to his very soul, trying to find something hidden there, something that Zak doesn't even know about. Looks possessive, dangerous, fond and adoring. He barely perceptibly raises an eyebrow and leaves a shadow of a slight grin on his face. At this very moment, Zak remembers once and for all: he belongs to Darryl. Body, thoughts, feelings, words. Everything. There is no turning back. And there never was.

Most importantly, it is mutual. Darryl belongs to him. Zak knows that.

"Admit it, Zak, you like looking at yourself when I do this to you. You like to watch me kiss you, move in you, subdue you. You like to be mine, I can see it in your eyes. It's impossible to hide it." Darryl continues to whisper, not breaking eye contact with Zak. He gets goosebumps from the words of the older - and from the way in which he pronounces them. Hoarsely, barely audible, lovingly. Darryl is so close that Zak can literally hear him breathing.

"You take me so well in yourself, kitten... You react so well to all my touches. You make a great submissive, you know?"

"Is that a compliment?"

"Of course. If only you could bear your punishment properly, it would be great. By the way, you have the last two numbers left. And I'm not going to finish yet. You think you can endure it?"

"Hardly." Zak flinches, trying to be bratty.

"Nineteen."

Zak smirks weakly. Through a pleasant confusion, he decides to save the 20 for later, because Darryl says in a faint whisper:

"Get up, move closer to the wall and spread your legs a little, Zak."

Gathering the rest of his strength, Zak lifts himself up and rests his palms on the wooden headboard. The older again joins in behind, mixing frequent thrusts with slow ones. He fucks him fast and furiously, making the bed creak quietly. He goes out almost all the way and then pushes hard. He slows down, moving smoothly and calmly. And so - in a circle, till infinitum. And Zak looks in the mirror again, watching as Darryl strokes his stomach to support him. He watches through the fog as Darryl straightens his hair. He sees the dangling chains of his harness, his extremely excited cock and the strap of the choker dangling around, which after a while Darryl picks up and pulls on himself. Zak knew the older would love this thing. Darryl loves chokers too much to ignore this beautiful piece of jewelry. Darryl tugs on the strap lightly, but Zak has enough to gain strength and, following Darryl's rhythm, begins to move his hips.

"Does the kitten want to take the initiative? Okay, but just for a little while."

The older stops for a while, allowing Zak to move on his own. Zak decides to take everything from this moment: he sits down diligently, arches his back, swallows softly, breathes often and bites his lips so as not to accidentally groan. It seems to him that he is in paradise. Because there is no other explanation for his feelings. But soon Darryl takes control again. He kisses Zak on the back of the head, runs his lips down his neck, gently rubs his cheek on his shoulder - these touches act like a drug. The older hair has long been disheveled too.

'Too handsome,' Zak thinks, "The most handsome.'

Darryl's palm, which was previously on the younger's stomach, smoothly moves to his throat. He doesn't choke him though, just pulls him closer and runs his fingers over Zak's jaw. Peering into the mesmerizing reflection, Zak notices how much they contrast with each other. Aristocratic pallor and honeyed brownness. Light auburn brown hair and pitch black strands. One generously gives himself without a trace, the other - with gratitude accepts every part of it. They are like a white and dark chocolate cocktail. Complete dominance and absolute submission. Zak wants to cry with incredible pleasure and the realization that feeling Darryl's power with every cell of his body is just fucking amazing. But breaking his prohibitions and playing with fire is no less fucking awesome.

"My Darryl looks great when he fucks me. It's illegal to be so beautiful."

"Twenty. I didn't think you loved disobeying that much," Darryl replies with a sigh, and then he pulls out of Zak completely. The younger one wants to whine from the feeling of emptiness within himself. But he knew what he was going for. He knew what he was using his last word for — a sincere compliment that Zak was sure Darryl liked. He knew that Darryl would not leave everything so easily. Because Darryl needs to cum, and Zak will definitely help him with that.

Zak turns around and sees Darryl get out of bed and crack his back. He walks over to the table and takes a few quick sips of water, then returns to Zak, pressing the glass to his lips.

"Darryl! I don't wanna!" Zak huffs turning his face away from the glass.

"Baby, I am not continuing until you drink. You know hydration is important, come on!" Zak whines in spite of it but does take a few slow sips. And, of course, Darryl was right as usual. Zak did not realise how much he needed that cool down.

"And what am I to do with you now?" Darryl asks softly, after putting the glass on the bedside table, and carefully separates several chains on the harness, which are somehow entangled among themselves.

"How about the trademark blowjob as an apology?.. I can't let go of my Darryl without an orgasm," Zak sings with a teasing smile. Got it!

"You're my shrewd boy," Darryl says, stroking Zak's lower back with his palm. "You have deliberately brought the countdown to the end, right? Decided to play with me, Zak?"

"Only a little." Zak winks and licks his lips in anticipation.

"Do you really think you have the right to do this? Where does such self-confidence come from? You need to learn some manners, puppy." Darryl raises an eyebrow playfully and tilts his head.

"Perhaps now is the time for you to teach me them?"

"On your knees." Darryl's words go right through Zak. From just one phrase, his member treacherously twitches. Zak sighs.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" The older picks up the leather leash and pulls Zak towards him. "This is your last chance, Zakzak."

"I got it, Darryl. But first... kiss me, " Zak suddenly whispers, leaning forward and smiling weightlessly. "Please, Darryl. Please, please, please. I will do anything, just kiss me. Kiss your bad-good boy. He needs it so badly."

Zak presses his lips to Darryl's cheek and reaches for the other's cock. He wraps his fingers around it and slides down, feeling all the moisture and incredible length. Fuck, Zak hasn't touched Darryl for so long.... well not long at all actually, but it feels like forever! He's ready to cum right now.

"God, it's so hard for me to refuse you, Zak, '' Darryl whispers and covers Zak's lips with his own.

He kisses greedily, sucks on Zak's lower lip and immediately pulls it back. Grips the strap of the choker tightly while stroking Zak's buttocks at the same time. Zak's doesn't make an effort to lazily jerk Darryl's because he wants to leave the best and most delicious parts for his mouth. Darryl pulls away after a full minute of an intense kiss and repeats again:

"On your knees."

Zak is not going to argue this time. Calmly slides off the bed and kneels after waiting for Darryl to sit comfortably. His knees are probably already red from tension and constant friction against the surface, but the younger is trying not to stuff his head with useless thoughts. At the moment, Zak is only attracted by Darryl's oozing cock in front of his face. And a bright pink head that begs to be licked... full lips and Zak's skilful tongue. Damn, he wants to suck Darryl off so bad.

"Give me your hands." Darryl's voice breaks the trance. "I need to remove your handcuffs."

Darryl deftly frees the younger's wrists from the handcuffs and tosses them onto the bed. And then he picks up the leash and wraps it around his fist, silently asking him to move closer. Darryl still cannot believe his eyes. Zak sits invitingly in front of him in a red choker with rings - naked, almost exhausted by long and in some places rough sex for him, with matted hair and fluff that constantly falls onto his eyes, and an expectant look. Darryl sees that Zak is tired, but the fact that he tries not to show it and on the contrary craves for more is incredibly exciting. Darryl swears that Zak is a real demon. Fiend of Hell. Child of the underworld. There is no other way to describe Zak at such moments. The picture he imagined when he was bathing is coming true. Of course, Darryl is a little saddened that Zak still could not keep his voice to himself, and everything had to be stopped at the most interesting moment, but the blowjob offer does not upset him at all. Because Zak can work with his mouth. Anywhere and in any situation. Fast - in the car in the parking lot, after returning from a night walk; lazily - in the early morning, when the sun just appears on the horizon, and Zak is already sliding down sleepily; wet - in the shower, when warm water flows down their hair; quietly - in the Idots apartment, when outside the wall there is a hall with their friends arguing and laughing at some stupid movie, and in ten minutes both of them have to go to the table. Who knew that they would dare to do something like that?

"Show me how much you need my dick," Darryl says, still holding the strap, then runs his thumb over Zak's lips and opens his mouth to rub his tongue. Zak sighs languidly. "Show me how you're going to please your boyfriend."

Zak smiles slyly and closes his mouth to suck on Darryl's finger. While he does this, the smile on his face does not disappear, and his eyelids drop down, revealing long and fluffy eyelashes. Darryl loves looking at Zak like this - dirty, submissive and handsome at the same time. But his cock can't wait any longer.

"Good boy. I am pleased with you. How about getting down to business?"

"Anything for you, Darryl."

Licking his bottom lip, Zak wraps his fingers around Darryl's cock at the base and then does the same to his own. Darryl watches this with a touch of affection. Zak has been hard at work after the first orgasm, so Darryl gives him the opportunity to finally cum a second time whenever he wants to. Darryl understands that it is difficult to restrain yourself, especially when you are fucked by a loved one, whom you want with everything you can.

For the first few seconds, Zak only works with his hands, leaving light kisses on the inside of his thigh, which makes Darryl flinch several times. And then he finally connects his mouth. So warm and moist and malleable. At first, the younger one absorbs only the head - lazily sucks, draws his tongue and breathes hotly to the very tip. Zak treats Darryl's cock like he's a fucking jewel.

"You're delicious, Darryl. Very, very..." the younger whispers languidly, pausing for a moment.

All this time, Zak barely interrupts eye contact with Darryl's.  
'Just look at me, Darl,' Darryl reads in his gaze, 'I'm only like this for you, just your good boy.'

And, sighing, he watches as Zak defiantly runs his tongue all the way down, unhesitatingly spits a little saliva on his head and smears it with his fingers, licks the protruding wreaths, puts it behind his cheek and grins as Darryl pushes his hips towards him. Zak gives a terribly great blowjob. Darryl thinks that a little more - and he will definitely forget his own name. If he is not already, because he is very good. Grunting loudly, Darryl buries his fingers into Zak's soft hair and gently helps him take it halfway into his mouth and then a little more. It's been a long time, but the younger still has a hard time taking the full length, so Darryl is always careful with that. He doesn't want to hurt Zak.

"That's it, puppy, good boy. It's okay" Darryl says soothingly, "I know about your limits and I'll be careful with you, don't worry."

Zak finally relaxes and continues to jerk himself in time with the older's movements, allowing him to be in full control. He trusts Darryl.

"So obedient." Darryl brushes Zak's black fluff to the side to see his beautiful face again. "Your mouth takes my cock so well. For this I am ready to forgive you everything. You never disappoint me, Zak."

After these words, Zak moans, slowly comes in his palm and clings to the older's thigh to keep his balance. The moment is too fragile. Darryl gently lifts Zak's head by the chin and stares into his glittering, adoring eyes.

"My boy loves praise so much... Do you like it when I praise you, right, Zak? Do you love so much that it made you cum?"

Zak nods, trying to catch his breath.

"Colour?"

"Green... Green."

"Okay, I heard you."

Now Zak lets him fuck his mouth nonstop - faster than slow and slower than fast. Darryl feels great as he has an approaching orgasm. He pushes Zak almost completely away from him, while he reaches for the leash and squeezes it in his hands. Zak, meanwhile, wraps his fingers around Darryl cock, and until Darryl finishes, he continues to suck on the tip with his swollen lips very slowly and with accompanying sounds, as if this is his favorite sweet in the world, for which he agrees to sell his own soul. Insatiable and impossibly beautiful.

"Cum for me, Darl," Zak suddenly says in a velvet whisper. He's trying to be willful. Darryl realizes that Zak have never asked him to do this in the past. Today is really special. "Let your good boy taste you..."

Lord.

"Say it again, louder. Say 'please'."

"Please, Darryl. I am asking you to... I want you to come for me. I want it so badly... P-please..."

Darryl can watch this scene endlessly. Just the sight of Zak sucking and pleading in between is as exciting as his actions.

In fact, Darryl likes to look at Zak no matter the situation. When Zak smiles at the sight of someone's dog on the street, when he smears his face in flour, when he falls asleep by his side, when he plays with Rocco or Lucy, when he pouts, when he bites his lip and squints in pleasure. Always.

Even now, as Darryl cums slowly, moaning, and the younger happily swallows whatever gets into his mouth, he still looks incredible. Darryl doesn't look away even for a second or close his eyes - for him, such a gesture is equal to a real crime. After all, watching his beloved boy, continuing to move his hand, pull away with obvious reluctance, runs his lips over the head, smearing thick semen on them and finally slowly traces the very tip with his tongue, - Darryl considers it a blessing of heaven.

Zak wearily rests his head on Darryl's thigh and no longer pays attention to the remaining liquid that slowly trickles down his lips and chin. He is in no hurry to wipe it off.

"Good boy, Zak," Darryl says, making his voice as soft as possible. He wipes off the rest of the semen from the younger's face with his thumb, and then licks it. "I'm really proud of you. Such a wonderful and good boy, you tried so hard for me today."

Darryl pats Zak on the head, comforting him and continuing to praise him. Despite some disobedience, Zak did a great job. Now it's Darryl turn to show concern, care and show that after this session Zak deserves only the best and most considerate treatment. Although, in all honesty he deserves such treatment at all times.

"Kitten, what can I do for you? Run a bath? Kiss? Cuddles? Tea?" Darryl asks, a little worriedly. "Tell me."

"Leave me in the jacuzzi and take me out in half an hour," Zak mumbles, not opening his eyes.

Darryl is taken a back for a second, since...

"Zak, we do not have a jacuzzi."

"We don't? Oh, right... we should get one then." Darryl chuckles at Zak's words and nods. They should. And they will. "Then let's get some rest and go eat? What time is it actually?.. Fuck, my head is completely empty. I am so fucked out..."

"Zak! If something is wrong, then you must tell me about!"

"It's all good. It's a pleasant 'fucked out.'" Zak opens his eyes and tries to focus his eyes on Darryl, fingers tangled wearily in the harness chains. "It's beyond words, Darl. You and I always have this."

"I'm glad you liked it. I didn't hurt you, right? It didn't feel uncomfortable when I ... controlled you and said all those things?..."

"No," the younger replies, shaking his head tiredly. "I was fine. It was perfect. And now I really want to cuddle."

"What a relief... Good. Then come to me," Darryl says quietly, smiling.

He helps the younger to get up and sits him on his lap, hugging him around the waist. And Zak, crossing his legs behind him and wrapping his arms around his neck, silently rests his forehead on his temple. Zak calm breathing allows Darryl to relax. The dominant Darryl gradually disappears - in his place is returned to the usual Darryl, who loves to sing silly songs, hugs and Zak. He briefly closes his eyes and still decides to let the whole heap of thoughts out of his head.

"You say that everything is fine, so I shouldn't worry, right?" Darryl whispers and Zak nods. "Anyway, your safety comes first for me, Zak. Always, no matter the situation."

"I know that you would never cross the line." Zak whispers, meeting Darryl's eyes. "I know, because I completely trust and love you. Plus! I still want that spanking!"

"I appreciate that, Zak. You know, you were really beautiful..." Darryl chuckles at the last sentence but doesn't comment. "I am so lucky to have you."

Darryl kisses Zak slowly for a long time, hugging him tighter. He feels how tired he actually is as well. Zak's lips are still a little puffy, which makes the kiss even softer and Darryl loves it the most.

He allows himself to pull back a little and say the barely audible "I love you Zak, I love you so much, remember that."

Zak only smiles weightlessly at that and whispers a soft "My beloved Darryl."

Darryl whispers "Yours, only yours," before the younger clings to his lips again and basking in that answer.

"How about a shower? Do you want to freshen up?" Darryl asks after what seems like an eternity.

"Let's lie here for about ten minutes, and then go?"

"Alright."

Restoring their breath and clarity of consciousness, they, almost without moving, lie on crumpled and slightly dirty sheets. Zak never crawls off Darryl - he lies on top and lets himself breathe, warmly and calmly into Darryl's neck. Darryl at this time fiddles with his hair and does not say anything. Time stops and dissolves into silence. And Darryl tries not to think about anything else, giving himself up to these calm moments.

After quietly taking a hot shower, they head back to the living room. While Zak reheats his chilled pizza and opens a bottle of wine, Darryl deals with a little chaos in their bed and rolls up the carpet - he'll take it to the wash tomorrow morning. When all the preparations are over, Darryl and Zak crawl onto the bed again, for the first time in the evening meeting the sleepy and yawning Rocco and Lucy in the doorway, who probably heard the smell of food. The pair lays out pizza boxes in front of them, pour red wine into glasses and enter YouTube through their plasma. To first watch cute videos with cats and dogs and duckies, and then turn on the first available channel, where they show some kind of horror. Darryl immediately switches that channel because both he and Zak hate horror. Okay, they are just a little scared. They end up watching a romantic comedy.

"In case you're wondering, I wasn't kidding when I said you looked great while fucking me," Zak says casually as he takes a sip of wine. "Hot, to be more precise."

"Lord, why did you remember this right now?"

"You can just call me Zak ," the younger says with a sweet smile. Darryl lets out a chuckle. Typical Zak. "Okay, actually... some pictures popped up in my head after that mirror advert, so I couldn't help but remember..."

"Well, thanks for the compliment, baby. But still... What do you seriously think about today?" Darryl asks after a short pause as he takes a bite of his pizza.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow with a fresh mind? Although... you want a little spoiler?" The older nods as he chews ham and cheese. And Zak moves closer to whisper in his ear, "Your kitten loved it. And wants more!"

Zak pulls away and bumps his nearly empty glass against Darryl's glass, smiling slyly at his boyfriend's blushing face.

"Darryl! I hope you never forget your twenty-seventh birthday!"


End file.
